The invention provides a connector device having the configuration of a chain link, for use with chain and cable. In a preferred embodiment, two identical half-link parts are provided, and these, together with a connecting pin and a pair of split-ring collars, comprise the entire connector device. The concept of the invention is not, however, limited to a connector device comprising two half-links, but is equally applicable, for example, to a grab hook or to a slip hook wherein such hook defines and end portion having a clevis-type configuration, permitting such end portion to be detachably connected to a chain link or to a loop in the end of a cable, with the clevis-type end portion then being closed by a pin secured in place by split-ring collars as disclosed herein.
Numerous types of connector links for use with chain and cable have been provided in the prior art. Generally, however, these prior art connector links have the disadvantage that they comprise a number of small fittings so that it is readily possible to loose one of the parts so as to render the entire connector device useless in the field. Where chain is used in cold climates, or on jobs where men's hands are accustomed to heavy work and are somewhat lacking in dexterity, it may at times be difficult to assemble a connector device comprising a number of small parts which must be carefully fitted relative to each other. It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a connector device which requires only a very small number of parts and which can readily be assembled in the field even under conditions of snow and cold which would ordinarily tend to make assembly difficult.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector device comprising a pair of identical members which can be matedly assembled in a manner to provide a smooth outer surface without protuberances which could otherwise become entangled in underbrush, be caught on rocks, tree limbs, etc.